Switched
by cakelover2468
Summary: Misaki's latest crazed plan has ended up getting the Chocomimi gang's bodies swapped, all except Choco and Ando. Such harmless chaos is sure to follow. Two-shot. Choco/Ando, Mumu/Mimi, Mikami/Bambi, and one-sided Misaki/Take, as usual


Chiyoko Sakurai, aka Choco, had seen a lot of things in her day, (being best friends with Mimi Nekota, after all) but never anything like this. Oh, no. Nothing at all like this.

"Help me, Choco!" Mimi wailed. "I can't live the rest of my life like this!"

"What the heck is this?!" Ando Ryunosuke, Andrew to his friends, muttered. "And how come Choco and I are the only ones not affected?"

"Hmm…" Koumei Mikami, Mikachin to Mimi, seemed to be lost in thought. As the genius of the bunch, he was the one depended on to solve this horrible new development. Everyone waited, not daring to breathe.

"I've got no idea!" he finally said with a bright smile that had everyone falling down flat on their faces.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Mumu Momoyama screamed, grabbing the front of the still smiling Mikami's shirt. "You have to know! I'm not spending the rest of my life as a fat pig!"

"Who're you calling a fat pig?!" Mimi shrieked, socking him in the stomach. He hit the ground, holding his stomach and wheezing.

Or, rather, Mimi's stomach.

Yup, as you've probably already guessed, Choco and Ando had found their friends that morning with their bodies swapped. Mimi was now Mumu, Mumu was Mimi, Mikami was Bambi, and Bambi was Mikami. So far.

Kojika Mori, Bambi to you, had a scowl on her – no, _Mikami's _face, which was seriously creepy since Mikami never scowled. Everyone made sure to stay away from her, which wasn't hard, since she was standing a few feet away from them, slamming her fist into her palm. Bambi lifted weights, and could take a punch to the stomach, no problem. So it really was a bad idea to mess with her. (Well, the test subject for the latter was Mumu, so that may not be all that true… and she was currently Mikami…but I digress.)

"We have to find a way to stop this!" she roared, sending Mumu skittering away, whimpering in fear. "We can't spend the rest of our lives this way!"

"But Bambi," protested Choco, "We don't know how!"

Bambi leveled her gaze at Mikami.

"You will work." she declared. "And you will not stop until we have been switched back, or so help me cake, I will kick your butt personally! Got that!"

Mikami decided to just agree. It was easier than arguing.

"And while he's doing that," Bambi continued, "We're going to have to try being each other."

Mimi and Mumu were horrified, but Bambi quickly put a stop to their complaints.

xXx

(Mimi and Mumu)

"I can't believe I have to spend who knows how long being you!" Mimi shrieked. "I mean, you're a complete idiot!"

"Says the fat pig!"

"I AM NOT A PIG!"

"Piggy, piggy, piggy, fat little piggy…"

Mumu was slapped with his own hand. "OW!"

"Serves you right, you arrogant JERK!"

"I can't believe you freaking _hit _me, you psycho pig! OW!"

"Take that! And that! And that, and that, and – "

"That was my face! Now you've gone too far!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm about to go even further!" Too angry to see straight, Mimi aimed for his cheek but ended up socking him in the nose.

"OW!" Mumu hit the dust, grabbing at his bloody nose. "What the heck is wrong with you, Fatty?!"

"Nothing is wrong with me! AND DON'T CALL ME FATTY!"

And with those words, Mimi stomped off.

(Mikami and Bambi)

Koumei Mikami, the genius who'd won the school science fair four times in a row, was completely, utterly stumped.

"What in the world is this all about?" he moaned, slumping in his chair and looking for all the world like he had ennui again. (THAT was a freaky experience, to say the least.) Beside him, Bambi tapped her fingers on the library table, looking bored.

"How much longer?"

"No idea," he sighed. "Where's Ando?"

"With Choco, no duh," Bambi snorted. "He's got no time for us anymore."

"Yeah…" Mikami closed his eyes, thinking hard for a solution. "I guess."

xXx

(Choco and Ando)

"Sweet cupcakes," Choco squeaked eloquently.

"I can't believe it!" squealed what looked like Mr. Take. "It actually worked! I'm Honey!"

What looked like Misaki dropped to her knees before Choco and Ando, begging,

"Change me back! I can't be in the body of a student! Change me back! Before Misaki does something horrible!"

Choco and Ando were both speechless.

"M-M-Mr. Take…?" Choco finally managed. Mr. Take, now in Misaki's body, nodded frantically.

"Come on, Sakurai, Ryunosuke! You're smart kids! Help!"

Ando looked at his teacher, who for all the world looked like a pretty teenaged girl. Then he looked at Misaki, who was squealing happily about being a wrinkled old man. He sighed.

"Let's get you two to Mikami."

"Right!" Mr. Take gasped. "My nephew! He'll take care of this!"

"Uh. Yeah. Okay. C'mon."

"Um, Ando?" Choco interrupted, pointing at Misaki. "How're we going to…"

Ando sighed, and rolled up his sleeves. "Okay. Prepare yourself, Choco. This is going to get really messy."

**Second part coming later! And for anyone who cares, review! Please? Please?**

**Water, out**


End file.
